vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Akusei Lolita Machiavelism
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Gumi_Akusei_Lolita_Machiavellism_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Akusei Lolita Machiavelism Ilustrada por Siomidu]]Akusei Lolita Machiavelism '''(悪性ロリィタマキャヴェリズム / Maquiavelismo de la Lolita Maligna) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. '''Comentario del Autor: *『''"¡Patearé todas las reglas basura de los adultos!"』 '''Intérprete:' GUMI Música y Letra: Kairiki Bear PV: '''Not-116 '''Encode: Kenji Solo de Guitarra: Kairiki Bear y Zips Ilustración: Siomidu *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMity from Megpoid *Lolita Machiavellism *IMITATION GALLERY Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Nacha-P Kanji= Breaking down　虚ろな時代　（LOLI LOLI Night!） Brave it out　荒れ狂う宣戦　揺らせ乱逆俗世 悲痛な論理　卑屈な権利　愚劣な倫理　ブチ壊せって 反逆かざせ　渇きを癒せ　ビートを刻め　こどもは宝！ 変則された　抑制現世　出来損ナイは　嘲り散らせ 頭のネジ　ブチ抜いてみろ　汚ねえ花火　剥き出し晒せ セ　カ　イ　コ　ド　モ　征服 ユ　メ　ノ　コ　ド　モ　楽園 ララリラ　ロリロリロリ　ララリラ　ロリロリロリ 大人の　くだらないルールなんて　蹴散らせ　（Yeah!） 魅せてみろって　完全懲悪　キリ刻めって　抑圧願望 秘められた　その感情を　ぶちかませ たまには　（ロリ）　ロリコンもいいよね！ねっ！ねっ！　Oh Yeah! No Mercy　歪んだ時代　（LOLI LOLI Wars!） Get freedom　奪い取れ　幼力全開　お戯れ 無邪気なこども　可愛いこども　健気なこども　幼いこども 可憐なこども　お茶目なこども　愛　愛　愛せ　こどもは宝！ 愛しのこども　とにかくこども　たくさんこども　溢れるこども 右にもこども　左もこども　夢の彼方で　脳内ハーレム ララリラ　ロリロリロリ　ララリラ　ロリロリロリ 戯言（ざれごと）を　ぬかしてるルールなんて　蹴散らせ　（Yeah!） 立ち向かえって　狂乱暴動　捻じ伏せろって　掌握願望 溜め込んだ　その感情を　ぶちかませ たまには　（ロリ）　ロリコンもいいよね！ねっ！ねっ！　Oh Yeah! ララリラ　ロリロリロリ　こどもを愛する　この気持ちが 罪ならば「悪」の翼　振りかざせ　（Yeah!） ララリラロリ　ロリロリ　ララリラロリ　ロリロリ ろくでもないルールなんて　蹴散らせ　（Yeah!） 見せてみろって　正当防衛　駆け抜けろって　背徳暴動 燃え上がる　その激情で　ぶちかませ たまには　（ロリ）　ロリコンもいいよね！ たまには　（ロリ）　ロリコンもいいよね！ねっ！ねっ！　Oh Yeah! |-| Romaji= Breaking down utsurona jidai (LOLI LOLI Night! ) Brave it out arekuruu sensen yurase rangyaku zokusei Hitsūna ronri hikutsuna kenri guretsuna rinri buchi kowase tte Hangyaku kazase kawaki o iyase bīto o kizame kodomo wa takara! Hensoku sa reta yokusei utsushiyo dekisoko nai wa azakeri chirase Atama no neji buchi nuite miro kitananē hanabi mukidashi sarase Se ka i ko do mo seifuku Yu me no ko do mo rakuen Rararira rorirorirori rararira rorirorirori Otona no kudaranai rūru nante ke chirase (i~ēi! ) Misete miro tte kanzen chōaku Kiri kizame tte yokuatsu ganbō Hime rareta sono kanjō o buchikamase Tamani wa (rori) rorikon mo ī yo ne! Ne~tsu! Ne~tsu! Oh i~ēi! No Mercy yuganda jidai (LOLI LOLI Wars! ) Getto freedom ubaitore yō-ryoku zenkai o tawamure Mujakina kodomo kawaii kodomo kenagena kodomo osanai kodomo Karen'na kodomo o chamena kodomo ai ai aise kodomo wa takara! Aishi no kodomo tonikaku kodomo takusan kodomo afureru kodomo Migi ni mo kodomo hidari mo kodomo yume no kanata de nōnai hāremu Rararira rorirorirori rararira rorirorirori Zaregoto (zaregoto) o nukashi teru rūru nante ke chirase (i~ēi! ) Tachimukae tte kyōran bōdō neji fusero tte shōaku ganbō Tamekonda sono kanjō o buchikamase Tamani wa (rori) rorikon mo ī yo ne! Ne~tsu! Ne~tsu! Oh i~ēi! Rararira rorirorirori kodomo o aisuru kono kimochi ga Tsuminaraba `aku' no tsubasa furikazase (i~ēi! ) Rararirarori rorirori rararirarori rorirori Ro kude mo nai rūru nante ke chirase (i~ēi! ) Misete miro tte seitō bōei kakenukero tte haitoku bōdō Moeagaru sono gekijō de buchikamase Tamani wa (rori) rorikon mo ī yo ne! Tamani wa (rori) rorikon mo ī yo ne! Ne~tsu! Ne~tsu! Oh i~ēi! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción Curiosidades *Los dos discos contienen la misma canción,solo que esta grabada de distinta manera. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Siomidu *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Salón de la Fama